new friends, new enemies
by LegendaryOutcast
Summary: Ahsoka has left the order and found a new friend. but can they survive whats to come?
1. Chapter 1

Ahsoka Tano wandered aimlessly down random streets of coruscant, she did not fear what dwelled in the shadows, for the force would whisper to her of any danger. For her entire life she knew who she was, who she was to become and do. She was supposed to be a jedi, a keeper of peace. But war has been raging for years, and the dark side of the force has come out of hidding for the first time in over a thousand years. the jedi had to for the first time in living memory become more than diplomats, they became warriors to protect peace, and everyone seemed to pick up on the irony.

nothing good comes out of war period, people of all walks of life were felling the effects, and for the leaders on both sides trust seemed to be in short supply. Ahsoka was so frustrated she wasn't paying attention to her surroundings. 'How could they betray me so easily though?' Ahsoka thought to herself 'the council has been trained since birth to trust their instincts to trust in the force to reveal truth' growing up she remembered the temple to be a place of much joy and happiness, to meet with friends after lessons and live lives as happy as the order would allow. but after years of war the smiles slowly disappeared replaced by sober stoic faces. it left her unnerved.

But that was in the past now, she reminded herself and she needed to start foraging her own future. All she had left in this world was the clothes on her back and some allowance she had saved in her account, she was now in survival mode, food, water shelter was now a top priority. here on Coruscant it would be difficult enough to get a well paid respectable job and the cost of everything was over-inflated by demand of everything it seemed.

she need to get of this planet and get a job, check. but what kind of job? droids did most of the labor jobs and the she did know some basics about mechanics, piloting and diplomacy. but her real strong suit was fighting, since the war was still raging perhaps she could still contribute. She eventually hunted down a holonet cafe, she sat down and started looking up military positions. For the most part she wasn't impressed. she could become an officer in the republic navy but she would have to go to the academy first, several republic worlds were enlisting anyone willing for their militias but she wasn't so sure. eventually she spotted an add for recruiting anyone to serve as a republic privateer. she did have a fair amount of experience in space combat and she liked the idea of a less formal environment. she felt the force in her chest give off a warm tingling feeling, she made her choice. Apparently a number of privateers started making a sort of base of operations on the world of Kashyyyk, she started hunting down any vessels going there within close proximity of her and soon found one.

it was an old freighter it turned out but the captain used droids for the work so he was willing to rent a old cabin for a few credits. as the ship exited off Coruscant and entered hyperspace she felt the chill of the unknown as she laid down to sleep for the voyage.

* * *

><p><strong>(Sometime later)<strong>

the old ship descended into the atmosphere and Ahsoka stood by the hatch ready for her new life to begin, she felt the ship touchdown and the door opened and the bright sunshine temperately blinded her. the droids started offloading the cargo and her eyes started to adjust to the light. What she saw before her was a large clearing a few dozen hastily made buildings made up the heart of the community, surrounding it were over a dozen small corvette warships as well as a dreadnought. on the outskirts was a republic corvette and a pavilion with clone troops standing guard at the entrance. from what she knew about privateers the were a step better than pirates, so she decided to head to what looked like a cantina to find an employer.

she entered and there was lively music playing a few people were at the bar and a few were playing sabacc as well as a few people occupying some booths. she was overall surprised at the relatively relaxed mood of the place. There was a female Biss tending the bar that took notice of her presence and asked "Can i help you?"

Ahsoka smiled "Hi, so are any crews hiring around here?" she asked hopefully

the biss woman smiled "Captain Joka and Captain Dubs are in the corner booth, you wont find much better around these parts" she said with a warm smile

"Thanks" she said and walked to the two men one was wearing a full suit of armor with a helmet next to his drink, the other was wearing a faded coat that used to be quite fine with light armor on the shoulder and arms

"What do ya need?" the armored one spoke, he was a large cathar with a deep gravely voice

"I'm just looking to join a crew" she replied

the other, a devaronian looked at her and his eyes lit up "Say now, aren't you the one from the news? the rogue jedi?

"a misunderstanding was all, but i'm not a jedi anymore"

the devaronian looked down with some sympathy in his eyes, the cathar on the other hand,

"join a crew you said? look my new friend my crew are with that dreadnought ya saw outside, we take only the biggest jobs and the pay speaks for itself, i can right now promise ya your own cabin as well as that old droid to wait on..."

"now wait just a minute you simple minded brute! are you really so short sighted? shes should be more than just another one of our own, i say we make her a partner"

"A partner in what exactly" she butted into the arguement"

"this war is a huge untapped money pit for those who have resources, war has forced many to become refugees, were starting a little settlement for those without homes, farmers as we speak are making their homes and planting on open clearings and tending their stock soon they will need wares and we can invite craftsmen, a small tight nit community for those who have had hardships to finally settle down, a new beginning."

"the two of us own a lot of this land and have made friends with the wookies, we fund the farmers with are surplus and they repay us with theirs. everybody is happy."

she looked at the devarodian "So what do you have in mind?"


	2. Chapter 2

Ahsoka followed Jako and Dubs deep into the forest, by now she was starting to wish she had her lightsaber with her. For an hour she was riding with Dubs on a speederbike while Jako followed them close behind. The lush green canopy for the most part blocked the sun from view leaving the forest below illuminated in a greenish tint. the whole place felt wild, untamed and unfit for civilized people, who where they looking for out here?

soon a clearing came into view with a one room building that looked like a large shed ordered off the holonet and behind her was a old rusty starship affectionately named the _womp rat _that reminded her of the twilight when she and her master first found her. Before they reached the clearing they stopped and the two dismounted their bikes, upon closer inspection she saw a sign

"Trespassers will be shot" she read aloud

"then its a good thing we are all friends here" Jako said

they made their way to the small shack and Dubs knocked loudly on the door

"Flintan? you still kicking?"

after the first knock the door slid partway open revealing a empty cot and a crate with a data pad on top but nothing else.

"Whatever you do, make no sudden movements" Dubs whispered hastily

Ahsoka went on high alert and using the force she tried to sense anything, when she thought she felt something she realized it was too late as she heard a blaster fire and she could only help but watch as a bolt flew out of the canopy and contacted with Jako's helmet sending the headgear flying off and sent the large cathar landing on his rump. she used the force to locate the sniper and was about to use the force to pull his sorry carcass out of his perch in the trees when Dubs yelled at her to stop.

she managed to refrain and after a moment she realized nothing happened, except for Jako getting off his rump and started yelling.

"You ungrateful lout! we came here in the middle of blasted nowhere to make a business offer for you and this is how you greet us? why **I **still tolerate you is beyond me."

a rope dangled down the tree and a man slid down it landing hard on his feet. he was human she gathered, he was covered from head to toe. he wore a tanned bantha hide long coat that almost touched his boots and finger-less gloves as well as a brown wide brimmed hat and a scarf that covered his face. what skin was showing was weathered and looked about as tough as leather with forest green eyes that never left her own. strapped to his shoulder was a DC-15 blaster rifle with a sniper scope mod. but while he had no weapons in his hands he was cagey and never let his guard down.

"I don't remember giving anyone an invitation to waltz right into my home, you didn't even bother to message me otherwise" a husky voice drawled out.

Dubs manged to separate the two and pleaded their case.

"our fault, this kind of thing was a once in a lifetime chance that we couldn't let slip through our hands. This is former Jedi Ahsoka Tano, and she is expressing interest in our little community so we where hoping you could show her the ropes?" he tried hopefully

the weary marksman took off his scarf to to reveal is weathered face with an old scar on his chin, he was perhaps only a few years older than her. he held out his hand and she firmly shook it and offered her a warm smile.

"the names Flintan"

"Ahsoka will do fine"

he didn't take much note as he turned back to Dubs again "are you sure this is the best idea you could come up with?"

Dubs gave him an exasperated look "the only time you seem to be happy about any of my ideas is if it includes you spending time secluded in your damned forest it seems. she is an experienced in space combat but she needs to learn the finer details, on top of the fact that a republic cruiser won't be coming to her rescue every time she's in over her head we need someone to teach her how to thrive as a loner. so sorry we decided to go to the expert first."

the two men glared at each other and Jako folded his arms across his chest as the two watched.

finally Flintan relented "i suppose i was going to be out and about soon anyways. I'll do some searching and see if i can get her a ship and a crew."

Dubs sighed in relief and Jako's comlik started ringing. he re-donned his helmet and said

"Got a new lead, I'm heading out. you coming Dubs?"

"Ya right behind, you. remember Flintan, play nice.

the man rolled his eyes as the two captains took to their bikes and sped off. he started heading to the shack and she followed suit, once they were inside he shut the door behind them and latched it shut. he powered on his data pad and took a seat on the crate, he gestured to the cot

"gonna be here a while, might as well make yourself comfortable."

she did and soon all was quiet, she thought about making idle conversation but by the look of how engrossed he was with his work she decided against it. the sun started to set on the horizon and the man never stopped pulling up endless pages of data and scanning them quickly. since she decided he might very well go at this all night she decided to let herself fall asleep.

* * *

><p>when her mind woke up again she felt something nudge her waking her from her slumber, she tried to shoo it off and tried to sink deeper into the pleasant warmth. but that idea didn't last long as she felt the warmth torn away from her, she opened her eyes sleepy to see Flintan towering over her blaster rifle in arms in the night.<p>

"get up, we're leaving"

she sat up and began stretching and he made his way outside and she heard his old starship fire up, deciding that she didn't want to be left behind she got up and made her way to the ship and closed the door behind her. Flintan sat in the pilots and she took the only remaining seat but dared not touch anything as he got the _womp rat_ out of orbit and set in the coordinates before entering hyperspace.


End file.
